Talk:Zanzibar Imperial Guard Regiments
Never heard of Matt Ward, but I've been informed he's a guy who used to work for GW, and he's a bad thing. A little elaboration on your part would be appreciated, sir. Re divisions -- couldn't think of another way to group regiments together. I guess it's a nasty hangover from 23 years in the army. That's a feature of the old templates, just ignore it, it's really nothing. Anyway's, I'd just advise some reading on the Imperial Guardhttp://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Imperial_Guard on Lexicanum. In all honesty, the Imperial Guard do show how little Games Workshop understand the military but it's structure isn't that rigid, but Divisions don't exist within the Guard. I'd also suggest changing the name to something to go with your System (i.e; Imperial Guard Regiments of the Zanzibar system, which is basic but fitting). Otherwise, your article lacks the appropriate templates for an Imperial Guard regiment, and has no content outside of perimeters. You need at least 3 paragraphs for this. Imposter101 (talk) 20:24, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ////// --Could you point me to the appropriate templates for an IG regt, and if you're feeling especially kind, tell me how to frikkin use them, as templates in here have me utterly baffled. -- I understand the "no content outside of perimeters" ( did you mean "parameters"?). As posted, work in progress, more to come, I just get tired of writing after a while. -- I've tried to edit the title of the page, but couldn't figure out how. What am I missing? -- As a personal note, I have no interest whatsoever in the aspect of 40K that involves playing with dolls. I just love the concept of the galaxy I've found in books based on it. Does that mean I'm putting this stuff in the wrong forum? Jim Here is the Imperial Guard Info box; (Go into Edit on the talk page and copy the code) Just put the info after the '='. Yeah, I meant parameters. That's fine, just needs to be done within a month. There's a small arrow by the 'Edit' button. Click that and there's the option to rename the article. No, most of the wikia to my knowledge doesn't play the actual physical game to my knowledge. Imposter101 (talk) 21:46, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Okay Cobra, couple of things I want to tell to you. First and foremost, when you answer on any talk page ever, end your post with four tildes, here: ~~~~ and it will add your signature on the page after your post with timestamp, name and all. Second, if you need help with contributing, Wikia system seems a bit overwhelming, too much formatting and stuff you don't understand a thing? Please read through some of our guides and if they fail to answer your questions, it is time to take the Wikia out and search your answers there. Or join the chat and let us see if we can help you. You're not the first and certainly not the last member to need some hand-holding with (especially with) templates and stuff. Third. Imperial Guard does not work like... well, any of the current armies on Earth. Your article is NCF, non-canon friendly, because a single planetary system would never raise all the different kinds of regiments. Ever. That just won't happen. Why? Because if the planet turns into Chaos (because any of them may do that) or revolts against the Imperium, they'd have all weapons to wage war. One planet, or system, usually trains only single type of regiments (type=infantry/heavyinfantry/armour/etcetera) or (love your army police regiments, make sure you add some Officio Prefectus there) couple that can interlink with each others, such as armour and mechanised. But never all of them. Also. The base structure in Imperial Guard is regiment. Regiments' size can vary from 100 to 1000 (which is the "regular" sized regiment) to 80000 and beyond. All of them are called regiments. When they are put together on the battlefield to serve under one head, then they may be called "division", "half-brigades", "brigades", "fleets", "battalions", or whatever you like. If you are about to write an article about a war-time troop assembly where there are couple of different types of regiments grouped together into battle-groups, fine. But it consists of regiments. Fourth. If you are regularly having writer's blocks and like, please make a sandbox (create a page with the name "User:Cobra 3-2/Sandbox") and put your heavily wip articles there before publishing them into real articles. Edit: In sandbox you can do what you want (except porn and ponies) and as long as you want. Fifth. This page or its contents have nothing to do with any 40k related games. Only with their background stories. Oh and don't get so upset about those stub, qualityissue and ncf templates. I mean, we admins can be merciful too. Nowadays we just tend to put the stub template as soon as the article is created if it is stub so it will get removed in a month and doesn't get left into the dark bowels of the Wikia forever. --Remos talk 01:02, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Oh yes. Matt Ward was the Games Workshop's author who wrote the 5th Edition Codex: Grey Knights that was preceded by the Codex: Daemonhunters. It included a lot, and I mean a lot, of strange shit about the Grey Knights and their order and how Malcador put a full moon into the Warp just to create that chapter there only to return the damn moon back on its orbit around Saturnus decades after and... well... if you need to know, just check the info about Grey Knights, it is our current canon. Many of the fanbase (including many users on this site) thought that Matt Ward had gone way beyond, even beyond the 40k's, any reason and logic with his stuff and lot of it was disliked. Not least because the codex was preeeeeetty OP in the tabletop miniatures game for a fair share of the late 5th Edition. Matt Ward also managed to write the Codex: Necrons and... to put it simply; managed to utterly and completely rape the previous Necron associated lore and turn them into something that only few saw of any good. In pre-5th Edition lore, Necrons were God-driven killing machines that took over worlds so their gods could feed upon the unfortunate souls and it was so dark and edgy, oh it was good, but Matt thought they need some Egyptian influence into their stuff and turned them into dynasties who ally themselves with the GODDAMN BLOOD ANGELS DAMIT! Oh, that Codex was also, in game terms, so really damn broken it like took all the other 5th Edition codices and just put them into fire because of the amount of flyers you could get into a single 1750pts army. Well... but that is Matt Ward, I'm sure you find interesting stuff about him if you decide to take a look around the vast internet. --Remos talk 01:17, April 5, 2015 (UTC) People are still upset about the Necrons.Thank you Matt Ward, my sides won't ever recover. Imposter101 (talk) 09:27, April 5, 2015 (UTC) not nearly as the hillarious buthurt that comes from Tyranid fans, they're still pissed they suck so much that they suck on Table Top and live in eternal denial saying they are the only big threat on tabletop and no other race is nearly as big of a threat. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 14:10, April 5, 2015 (UTC) That's what happens when you play the NPC faction. --Imposter101 (talk) 14:12, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Curse you, Imposter, for forbidding porn and ponies! Now all I can think about is pony porn in the Warp! Cobra 3-2 (talk) 16:07, April 5, 2015 (UTC)